Field of Use
This invention relates generally to apparatus for size-grading elongated objects of differing diameters and lengths, such as green beans, raw french fried potatoes, or the like. In particular, it relates to such apparatus which employs concentrically arranged, relatively rotatable hollow slotted drums.